


overdose

by Lynnmix



Series: 普通人系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Parent Death, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是两个人的故事。<br/>制毒者与吸毒者的故事。<br/>房东与房客的故事。<br/>大学教授和便利店收银员的故事。<br/>先生与少年的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	overdose

1、这是两个人的故事。  
制毒者与吸毒者的故事。  
房东与房客的故事。  
大学教授和便利店收银员的故事。  
先生与少年的故事。

2、先生35岁，一直以来都是一个人，没谈过恋爱，没结过婚。  
先生是同性恋，实在太过寂寞的话会在深夜里的酒吧物色模样好看的少年，带到快捷酒店，消磨性欲。  
因为先生很帅，散发着可靠的雄性气息，所以被他约到的人都难以拒绝他的邀请。  
更何况酒吧里早就飘散着这样那样的传说，说先生的床上功夫很好。  
像直接注入心脏的迷幻药，让人在高潮中迎来高潮。

3、今晚先生找到的少年格外地符合先生的口味。  
是一个有着柔软黑发，身体白皙修长，线条柔和的少年。  
不知道性格怎样，不过对于一夜情来讲，性格很多余。

4、少年的声音很好听，面容像是没发育的孩子一样。  
脾气也很像。  
开房前还因为先生执意查看自己身份证而生气不已，倒在床上后却立刻像什么都没发生一样急切地脱掉了衣服。  
虽然已经成年，但是身体很像孩子的身体。  
白色的皮肤上能数出一条条肋骨，手腕脚腕骨节分明，乳头的颜色也很浅。  
插入手指之后的紧密感让先生觉得，少年大概是第一次。  
略显稚嫩的面孔上染着情欲的湿红，不知是因为疼痛还是想忍住呻吟而咬住下唇。  
他亲吻少年的眉头，看着那两条拧起的墨线逐渐舒展。

5、少年绝对不是处子。  
那种配合，肌肉的舒张，还有从那薄薄的嘴唇间吐出的喘息，都不是第一次会有的反应。  
但是那又如何呢？  
先生把阴茎深深埋进少年的身体里，然后深深地抽送，少年跟着节奏扭动着腰，柔软的身体即便是双腿被架在肩膀上也不会感到疼痛。  
两人一起将快感最大化，喘息混合在一起，吸入对方呼出的二氧化碳。  
少年抬起手抓住先生的肩膀。  
适当的刺痛让先生濒临高潮。

6、少年抬起的胳膊上有不少针孔，深深浅浅，有的还泛着青色。  
如同滴在牛奶中的血一样刺眼。  
少年是个吸毒者。  
不用看少年的眼睛里映出的模样，先生知道此时自己的脸色一定难看极了。  
他又抽插了两下。  
他们差不多是一起射了。

7、做完后他先让少年去洗澡。  
吸毒的家伙要是带着病那可就糟了，先生决定明天去趟医院。  
而现在他等在卧室里，打算在少年离开之后再洗澡。  
万一在自己洗的时候少年偷了钱包里的钱去买毒品，那可就糟了。  
先生不想惹祸上身。

8、少年洗完出来，头发还湿着。  
他没管那么多，径直走到先生后面拿他的衣服。  
先生依旧盯着自己的钱包。  
然后，嘭咚一声。  
先生再次醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了。

9、少年留了房钱，拿走了先生的钱包。连同身份证、车钥匙和住宅钥匙一起。  
虽然先生随身带有备份，但是怎么想都是亏大了。  
回去换锁吧。他这么想道。  
不过回家的时候家里还剩下多少值得锁住的东西就不一定了。

10、屋里进人了。先生打开门之后立刻发现了一双鞋。  
他快速检查了书房、客厅还有其他的放着钱的地方。  
没有动过的痕迹。  
他走向卧室，推开门。  
单人床被人睡得乱七八糟，昨晚的少年裹着床单倒在床角。  
塑料袋密封的白粉被他一包一包地翻了出来铺在地上。  
他对着毯子踢了一脚。  
残留着半管浑浊液体的针头滚了出来。

11、“本来以为你是什么正人君子，没想到和我一样是无可救药的混蛋啊。”先生揪着少年的领子把他摇醒了，少年迷迷糊糊地这么说道。说罢，还摆出了一张愚蠢的笑脸。  
然后，倒头继续昏睡。  
先生把他抱到床上去，蹲下来收拾地上的货物。  
如果走漏了风声的话，那就不仅仅是麻烦可以形容的事态了。  
他捡起地上的针头。思忖着要不要就这么对着少年的颈动脉来一针最高剂量。  
让少年在绝顶快感中猝死，然后泡在试剂中泡成一锅人汤，带着先生那不应被任何人知道的秘密一起滚进下水道。

12、“我是不会说出去的，只要你能给我留一点。一包就可以。”先生最后还是和少年达成了协议，毕竟先生以前从来没有杀过人，他并没有毁尸灭迹的自信。  
少年就这么留在了先生的家里。

13、先生的生活从此方便了不少。  
少年留在先生家里之后便主动揽下了家务，手脚麻利得让先生惊讶。  
早餐做得很好吃，厨房收拾的也很干净，洗衣服和铺床都让人挑不出缺点。  
少年虽然是个男人，但完全可以称之为贤惠。  
当然，除了晚上。  
晚上他会享受那包白粉，和先生上床。

14、先生没有去医院检查。  
少年有洁癖，拒绝和他人共用很多东西。  
和先生住在一起之后，少年买了新的餐具，和先生家里的风格不同，很好区分。  
不久之后先生家里多了新的床单，新的毛巾，新的牙刷和水杯。  
先生跟少年说他没有病，少年说自己也没有。  
他指了指自己背过来的包，里面全都是没拆封的一次性针筒。  
少年每个月都要到药房，要么偷要么买。

15、先生偶尔会担心有人会来找少年，然后发现自己的秘密。  
在一个星期五的晚上，少年没有享用白粉，而是和先生一起抽了大麻。  
显然大麻不能满足少年的需求，但这让他在令人精疲力竭的性交之后依然清醒。  
少年靠着先生的肩膀说不会有人来找他。  
少年的爸爸妈妈都死了。

16、少年来自一个非常常见的混账家庭。  
因为怀了少年，所以少年的爸爸妈妈才不得不在20岁不到的时候结婚。  
生下少年之后身为诗人的妈妈患上忧郁症，然后像其他很多诗人一样，自杀了。  
失去妻子的爸爸染上了毒瘾，把14岁的少年卖给了老鸨，价格是三包白粉。  
少年不得不和很多人交尾，最初的几次因为太疼，挣扎得太厉害，被老鸨用针扎了。  
在毒品和迷幻之中，赚钱从此变得轻松了起来。  
做的时候快感越来越强烈了。  
但是少年的身体也停止发育了。

17、“我喜欢你，但我不知道我究竟是喜欢你做我的情人还是做我的爸爸。”少年抬起头，灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着先生的脸。  
他顿了顿。  
“或许，我既想让你做我的情人，又想让你当我的爸爸。”

18、先生没有回答，他摸了摸少年的背脊，在少年逐渐平稳的呼吸中失眠了。  
对于情人来说，先生太老了；但对于父亲来说，先生又太年轻。  
无法成为任何人，无法回应少年的期待。  
先生只是一个副业是制毒的大学教授而已。

19、他们像什么都没发生一样在第二天醒来了。  
先生说：“对不起。”  
少年愣了一下，然后冲先生笑了。  
“我今天打算出门找点活干，赚钱付房租。”

20、能心甘情愿为你花钱的除了情人就是亲人。  
有了金钱交易之后少年和先生的关系就仅仅是房东和房客了。

21、先生照常去大学上班，每月的交易日逐渐接近了，他还需要带回一点材料。  
上午连续两节课，4个小时的喋喋不休令人口干舌燥。  
先生去大学的便利店买水。  
发现少年就在收银柜台的后面站着。  
少年的脸和学生们的脸融在了一起，看起来就像是在大学打工的学生一样。

22、先生突然在意起了少年有没有上过学。  
根据记忆中少年看书的样子以及书的内容，少年大概是连初中都没毕业。  
先生突然有一种冲动。  
想让他至少从社区大学毕业。

23、先生回家的时候家里味道难闻得可怕。  
锅里的汤被烧干了，焦糊味满屋都是。  
烟雾探测器哔哔地啼鸣着，洒水器把屋子浇得透湿。  
先生赶紧关掉火，然后打开抽油烟机，火警过了一阵才停下来。  
好在家具几乎不是木质的，玻璃书柜也保住了大部分书本。  
但是地板和牛皮地毯估计是要完。  
打开卧室门之前，先生给自己做了心理准备。

24、但是真正面对卧室的惨状，他还是心疼得快要哭出来。  
卧室的手边书全部阵亡，电子产品已无力回天。  
他在第一次在这个房子里抓到少年的地方再一次抓到了少年。  
裹着床单，昏睡着，手边有拆封的针筒。  
一副吸毒过量的模样。

25、损失太过惨重。  
虽然并没有被水淋到，但是后天要交的货物受潮了。  
先生想杀了少年，那一刻的杀意发自真心。  
但是杀了少年并没有什么用处。  
先生把依旧昏迷中的少年丢出卧室，掀开卧室的地板。  
只能重来了。

26、清醒过来的少年哭着求先生原谅。  
少年哭得像个十岁的孩子一般不知所措。  
他大概是觉得自己快要死了。先生这么想。  
做出足以交差的分量之后，他累得不想和少年生气了。

27、先生整整睡过了一天。  
醒来的时候正好赶上交易的时间。  
他匆匆离开，回家的时候家里已经被收拾好了。睡过的床被重新铺好了，热腾腾的晚餐摆在桌上。  
但是少年不见了。  
少年是算准他回来的时间然后才不见的。

28、先生没有管他，觉得少年大概是出去玩了，或者害怕了去外面躲一阵。  
毕竟少年买的餐具，牙刷，水杯和床单都在这里。  
他穷得不能丢下它们独自离去。

29、第二天少年也没有回来。  
先生心里有点发毛。  
少年还藏着他的秘密，就这么不知所踪的话他可完全放不下心来。  
先生破格联系了和自己交易的毒贩。  
找到了少年父亲的住处，虽然完全不想看到人渣，但是先生觉得自己别无选择。

30、先生找到那个地方，发现那里被拉上警戒线了。  
先生去了警察局，在谈话室里他看到了少年。  
他一定很久没睡觉，也没吃饭了。先生这么想到。  
少年披着毛毯蹲在椅子上，一言不发。  
“真可怜啊。那个孩子。”女警大概是以为先生是少年的亲戚，于是递上文件，“快把这个可怜的孩子带回家吧，太可怜了。”  
“好不容易回趟家，父亲却早就死了。”

31、少年的父亲是在冬天的时候死的，吸毒过量猝死了。  
倒在没有暖气的冰冷房间里，慢慢地腐烂着。  
春天，少年逃出先生的家，想在这里躲避一阵。  
打开门，迎接他的是不再活着的爸爸。

32、先生这下真的生不起气了。  
他拿毯子把少年包住，开车把他带回了家。  
他们扯平了。

33、晚上，先生开着车把少年带出城了，顺便带着少年的牙刷，水杯和床单。  
他们住在汽车旅馆里，窗外是树林和星夜。  
先生没带大麻，少年没带白粉。  
他们只用了润滑剂。

34、他们没关窗户。  
从树林里吹过来的凉风吹起窗帘像晃动着的油画画布。  
赤裸的少年是画布中央的人像。  
先生将自己贴近少年的身体，在上面画上深深浅浅的红色。

35、“我喜欢您，可您究竟是我的什么人呢？”少年靠在先生的手臂上，灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着先生的脸。  
“还是，您其实谁都不是呢？”

36、先生依旧无法回答。  
先生只是一个副业是制毒的大学教授而已。  
只是一个和少年的父亲一样自私的人而已。  
这样的关系对于少年来说就像毒品，只会让人越要越多。  
上床，上床不够了，要住在一起，住在一起也不够了，要为你做家务，为你做家务也不够了，要付你房租，要在你的大学打工，这些都不够了，要向你寻求爱情，向你寻求秘密，寻求你的一切了。  
感情和毒品一样都会overdose。  
overdose的结果也是一样的。

37、“我会送你上学。”先生在第二天早上这样对少年说道，“但是在那之前你要先去戒毒所。”  
那辆车没有开回先生的家，而是停在了少年戒毒所门前。  
少年捧着床单，牙刷和水杯，被先生领进门里。

38、“您会来接我吗？”  
“我会的。”

39、少年捧着自己的物件找到了自己的宿舍。  
在同房的少年的注视下他把这些东西一股脑地扔在了床上。  
“嘿，新来的，抽最后一口吧。”  
睡在上铺的男孩儿从枕头里拿出掺了大麻的烟卷。

40、少年看了看手指间的那截白色小纸卷。  
越来越多的部分正在变成灰色，红色的圈儿正逐渐逼近他的手指。  
这是最后一点了。他想。最后一点了。


End file.
